tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Anime And Its Influence On Other Cartoons
Upcoming SlideShare Loading in...5× http://www.slideshare.net/danielmatouk/anime-and-its-influence-on-other-cartoons-2269114#«‹›» Upcoming SlideShare Loading in...5× http://www.slideshare.net/danielmatouk/anime-and-its-influence-on-other-cartoons-2269114#«‹›» /6 Like ShareSave Like this presentation? Why not share!*Share *Email * * *Japanby janettejones1183 views *a-project-on-animation by Raman Kumar Choud...4163 views *Research Animation and Animatorsby Jen Rinald5824 views *Wp#3by Drayenko825 views *Mangaby ksumatarted1433 views *Promotion of animation in market of...by kashifzaidi0082140 views *Learning fun englis hxby Mastimia Permanik366 views *History of Animations - digitalmark...by Saurabh Verma1120 views *True Case Studies of How Animation ...by Aldric Chang621 views *Cartoonsby Vinicius Cotrim11196 views *History of Manga and Animeby paultopinio572 views *Steamboyby steamboy13239 views Share SlideShare---- *Facebook *Twitter *LinkedIn *Pinterest Email add a message... Email sent successfully! Embed Size (px) Start on Show related SlideShares at end WordPress Shortcode Link *Recommended *Related *More *Japan 1183 views *a-project-on-animation 4163 views *Research Animation and Animators 5824 views * *Loading embed code… *We have emailed the verification/download link to "". Login to your email and click the link to download the file directly. To request the link at a different email address, update it here. Close Validation messages. Success message. Fail message. Check your bulk/spam folders if you can't find our mail. * *Loading ** ** *Share *Email *Embed *Like *Liked *Save *Loading embed code… *We have emailed the verification/download link to "". Login to your email and click the link to download the file directly. To request the link at a different email address, update it here. Close Validation messages. Success message. Fail message. Check your bulk/spam folders if you can't find our mail. * *Loading Like this presentation? Why not share!*Share *Email * * *Japanby janettejones1183 views *a-project-on-animation by Raman Kumar Choud...4163 views *Research Animation and Animatorsby Jen Rinald5824 views *Wp#3by Drayenko825 views *Mangaby ksumatarted1433 views *Promotion of animation in market of...by kashifzaidi0082140 views *Learning fun englis hxby Mastimia Permanik366 views *History of Animations - digitalmark...by Saurabh Verma1120 views *True Case Studies of How Animation ...by Aldric Chang621 views *Cartoonsby Vinicius Cotrim11196 views *History of Manga and Animeby paultopinio572 views *Steamboyby steamboy13239 views Share SlideShare---- *Facebook *Twitter *LinkedIn *Pinterest Email add a message... Email sent successfully! Embed Size (px) Start on Show related SlideShares at end WordPress Shortcode Link *Recommended *Related *More *Japan 1183 views *a-project-on-animation 4163 views *Research Animation and Animators 5824 views *Wp#3 825 views *Manga 1433 views *Promotion of animation in market of pakistan brief 2140 views *Learning fun englis hx 366 views *History of Animations - digitalmarketinghead@gmail.com 1120 views *True Case Studies of How Animation Can Grow a Business 621 views *Cartoons 11196 views *History of Manga and Anime 572 views *Steamboy 239 views *Animation Industry for Global & China 2015 161 views *Artist research fmp 384 views *SGcafe Anime News For Otaku Aug 2013 Issue 2279 views *Animaurbis 692 views *Introduction to computer animation and its possible educational applications 874 views *Animated Video is a Miraculous Art! 235 views *Blog presentation 526 views *Fmp research 301 views *Impact assesment EU 1099/2009 January 19, 2012 825 views *372 s621 535 views *History of manga in English 4246 views *Compare and contrast japanese and american animation character design 1219 views *Anime Club - Day 1 Presentation 921 views *Presentation stop motion 897 views *SGcafe Anime News For Otaku Jul 2013 Issue 2254 views *Animalfarm lit chart 2041 views *Animal Rights - Is the Treatment of Animals Improving? 7990 views *Antennae issue 24 1772 views *SGcafe Anime News For Otaku Jun 2013 Issue 6617 views *Word 1308 views *The Evolution Of Video Games Throughout The Ages 520 views =Anime And Its Influence On Other Cartoons= http://www.slideshare.net/danielmatoukFollow by danielmatouk , Working at Daniel on Oct 18, 2009Tweet *2,114 views Show more Statistics Views ;Total Views :2,114 ;Views on SlideShare :2,108 ;Embed Views :6 Actions ;Likes :0 ;Downloads :3 ;Comments :0 1 Embed 6 Accessibility *View text version Categories *Entertainment & Humor Upload Details Uploaded via SlideShare as Microsoft PowerPoint Usage Rights © All Rights Reserved Report content Flagged as inappropriate Flag as inappropriate Flag as inappropriateSelect your reason for flagging this presentation as inappropriate. NonePornographicDefamatoryIllegal/UnlawfulSpamOther Terms Of Service Violation CancelFile a copyright complaintShow less*No comments yet *Notes on Slide 1 *Full Name Comment goes here. 12 hours agoReplyEditDeleteSpamBlock Are you sure you want toYesNoYour message goes here Subscribe to commentsPost CommentEdit your commentCancel* More…More… Anime And Its Influence On Other CartoonsPresentation Transcript *Anime and its influence on other cartoons Zainab Nasser 16499775 *Some instances of Anime influences **In recent times the influence of Anime is quite evident on many of today’s toons. **One such example is the popular video game ‘Zelda’. **Over time the overall look of the main character ‘Link’ has changed dramatically from ‘normal’ to an extremely anime influenced character. *American ‘Anime’ **Many attempts to crate an English speaking ‘Anime’ have been made. **One that has received much success and popularity is ‘Avatar’ **Avatar is based around Asian cultural beliefs of chi/Kami, not the American culture that it was created in. *Anime theme songs **Some Animes which have been translated into English have kept the original untranslated version of the theme music. **One such example is playing the background  *Merchandise **Anime merchandise is popular with noth the anime loving market and those not into their anime. **Hello kitty has had much popularity and comes in almost anything to decorate your lifestyle, from car seat covers to toasters! *QUESTIONS?? **I hope I’ve explained my message well enough, but just Category:Anime Category:Cartoons